


stay

by minthalo



Series: a/b/o miya twins [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Miya Atsumu, Beta Suna Rintarou, Fluff, Implied Unrequited Miya Atsumu/Kita Shinsuke, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rut, Scenting, Scents & Smells, except its not heat its rut, no its not incest be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Suna breaks eye contact with Osamu and looks to his brother, lifting the bag up. Atsumu laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as Osamu pulls himself away from him, pushing his legs off his lap.“Forgot that, huh? Thanks for bringin’ it over. Come here, you can stay for a little, it’s not so bad now, right ‘Samu?”Osamu nods, he clears his throat as they shift, making some room for Suna on the bed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: a/b/o miya twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165
Collections: SunaOsa





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i got all this out of my system w my last fic , but twas wrong i guess  
> also i hate the title i might change it lol

Suna kicks a rock as makes his way down the familiar road to the Miya household, watching it fall off the dirt path. He hikes up Atsumu’s bag on his shoulder and shakes his head. In his rush to get home to Osamu he left his school bag in the club room, leaving both his and his brother’s schoolwork behind.

He makes it up to the front door and knocks, stepping back as the knob turns. The twins mother answers the door and smiles at him, opening the door further to let him inside. He hesitates, lingering in the doorway.

“Atsumu left his school bag in the club room today.” He says, holding it out.

“You can come in if you’d like, He’s with Osamu now, if you want to talk to him too.” She closes the door behind him.

He stiffens a bit, toeing off his shoes. “Is that alright?”

She waves her hand, “of course it’s fine, you’ll have to leave when his cycle peaks again, but for now he’s fine, he’ll even be able to hold a conversation.”

Suna feels his face heat up at the mention of the Alpha’s rut. He momentarily wonders how she can speak so casually about something like this. He shifts from one foot to the other before agreeing, and following her down the hall to Osamu’s bedroom.

“It isn’t as rough as it was a few months ago, Atsumu has been able to sit with him more.” She tells him as she knocks on the closed door.

Suna smiles to himself, he knows it’s partially because his team all lent at least one item of clothing when Atsumu let it slip that it helped his brother out. It earned him a kick to the chest from an embarrassed Alpha, but Kita assured him there was nothing to be ashamed of, it’s all natural, explaining his and Aran’s ruts are the same.

She pushes the door open the moment she hears acknowledgment from the two boys. Suna is immediately hit with Osamu’s scent, it’s strong, everywhere, on everything. There’s something else there, instinctually he knows it’s his rut scent, even if he’s never been around an Alpha during one.

Atsumu is sitting in Osamu’s bed, it’s clear he’s mid rut, but a low point. His calves are thrown over his brother’s lap as Osamu twists awkwardly to lean on him, his head resting on his shoulder, Atsumu’s arm resting gently around him.

They look up as they walk into the room, but Suna’s eyes are stuck on Osamu. The moment they make eye contact, even from a distance, he can see his pupils dilate. Atsumu is still wearing the clothes he threw on after practice, track pants and a fitted t-shirt.

“Suna!” Atsumu throws his free hand up, grin threatening to break his face.

“You three have fun, I’ll be outside in the garden if you need anything.” She nudges Suna inside and steps back, turning around and making her way down the hallway.

Suna breaks eye contact with Osamu and looks to his brother, lifting the bag up. Atsumu laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as Osamu pulls himself away from him, pushing his legs off his lap.

“Forgot that, huh? Thanks for bringin’ it over. Come here, you can stay for a little, it’s not so bad now, right ‘Samu?”

Osamu nods, he clears his throat as they shift, making some room for Suna on the bed. He drops the bag by the door and walks in, a bit slower than normal.

His scent is even stronger the deeper into the room he goes. It makes his head a bit foggy, but not in a bad way, kind of like the daze right before taking a nap, relaxed and safe. He sits at the end of the bed, crossing his legs and facing the twins.

Suna gives Osamu a once over, he’s wearing Aran’s middle school jersey on, the cooling material must feel nice against his skin.

“How’re feelin, ‘Samu?” He asks.

He shrugs, rolling his shoulders back, “been better.” His voice is raspy, Suna’s never heard it like this before. “‘Tsumu was tellin’ me about a new play at practice you tried today.”

Suna nods, “yeah, Kita thought of it earlier, we spent most of practice trying it out. Would probably work better once you’re back in shape, and can try it out with us.”

Osamu closes his eyes, letting out a quiet yawn, “sure you did fine, Suna, you always do.” he rubs his eyes.

Suna looks at his lap as Atsumu launches right back into explaining the play, throwing his arms around as he describes Kita’s idea. He looks back up and suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Whenever Atsumu talks about their captain he always has this look of admiration for the Alpha in his eyes, a sparkle among deep brown.

As Atsumu rattles on Suna sniffs the air, he’s covered in his brother’s scent. He noticed it at school, early morning practice Atsumu walked in with his head held high, as per usual, he smelled only of his brother.

On the way out of both morning and afternoon practice he made sure to stop both Aran and Kita, being sure to scent the two of them before they left the clubroom, he smelled more of their pack than he did himself.

Atsumu leans over and grabs Suna’s arms, “Why are you so far away? Come over here.”

He pulls on his arms, a bit rougher than he has to, letting go as Suna stumbles forward. Osamu’s arms shoot out, catching him before he falls face first into the pillows between them. He means to only stabilize him, but the moment his hands touch Suna’s skin, he can’t help himself. He shifts, and pulls him in closer, dipping his head down to his chest.

Suna freezes, Osamu pulls back the second his mind clears, ripping his hands away and shaking his head violently. This close Suna can see the way his sweat has matted down his fringe, how tired Osamu really looks. He doesn’t know exact details of an Alphas rut, only the basics he learned in middle school health, but whatever it is, it clearly takes a toll on his friend.

Osamu starts to apologize but Suna shakes his head, shifting closer now that he’s regained his balance. “S’alright, this is supposed to help, yeah?”

He moves to Osamu’s other side, facing him, his eyes flicker to Atsumu, his face has a soft smile, but his eyes are filled with mischief. For a moment he wonders if he left his bag in the club room on purpose, but doesn’t linger on the thought for long, not when he feels Osamu’s hand on his bicep.

There’s a strong unmistakable Alpha scent radiating off of him. He’s smelled him before, but usually it’s muted. Osamu isn’t on suppressants, but he wears scent blockers at school, normally they wear off by the end of practice, but it’s never as raw as it is now.

He closes his eyes and tips his head back, submitting his neck. Osamu can’t help the soft growl that slips from his throat as he dips his head down, pressing his nose to Suna’s scent gland.

They’ve scented before, this is nothing new. They do it at practice, before games, sometimes during school, at lunch or between classes. This is normal for them, it’s like a hug. But this, this feels different.

He lifts his hand up, threading his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Osamu’s neck. The hand that isn’t holding his bicep slips around his waist, pulling him in closer, squeezing lightly. Suna swallows dry, forcing himself to keep his breathing steady, even when he knows Osamu can feel his heart about to pound out of his chest.

Suna cracks open his eyes when he feels a shift in weight, looking up to see Atsumu slipping off the bed. He lifts a finger to his mouth and gives Suna a wink as he steps back as quietly as he can, picking up his bag as he walks out the door, closing it completely on his way out.

He waits until he hears the door of Atsumu’s bedroom open and shut before he lets himself fully relax. He pushes at Osamu’s shoulder gently, earning him another growl.

“Hey, calm down.” He says softly, “just gonna lay down, alright?”

Osamu pulls back, his cheeks are flushed, Suna can’t tell if it’s because of his heat, or if he’s embarrassed. He sits back on his knees and rubs his face as Suna shifts around in the bed, laying down on his side, Kita’s shirt is being used as a pillowcase. He rests his head on the pillow and opens his arm up.

Osamu wastes no time, he settles next to him, nosing his way back into his neck, growling when the collar of Suna’s sports jacket gets in the way. Suna can’t help but laugh, he’s never seen Osamu get so frustrated at such simple things, it must have something to do with his rut. He pushes himself up again and sheds off the jacket.

“Do you want me to take my shirt off too, or you feel like growlin’ some more?” He teases.

Osamu ducks his head, looking to the side, “please…”

His voice is soft, Suna wasn’t expecting an answer, let alone a request. Honestly, he thought he would get another growl. He hesitates for a second, before pushing his shirt up and over his head, setting it next to his jacket.

Osamu looks up, his hand twitches, Suna can tell he’s holding himself back. He takes a deep breath, a mistake really, Osamu’s scent is stronger now, it surrounds him. He shakes his head to clear his mind and rolls his shoulders back.

“You can scent again, that’s what you want, right?” Suna barely finishes the sentence before he’s pinned down in a flash.

Osamu’s growling again, not as frustrated as before, it’s more possessive this time. Suna can feel himself flush to the tips of his ears, it’s for the best that Osamu can’t see his face right now.

He presses his nose to Suna’s scent gland and takes a deep inhale. Suna lets his hands go under the jersey he’s wearing. His skin is hot to the touch, he wonders how Osamu can handle it, he’s like a furnace.

“S’okay, ‘Samu. ‘M right here.” His voice is gentle, running his hand down the Alpha’s spine.

Osamu calms down, the growling subsides as he nuzzles closer to him. He wraps one arm around Suna’s waist and pulls him as he rolls onto his back, pressing their chests together, Suna on top of him.

Suna makes a small nose of surprise when Osamu gently licks over his scent gland. He pulls his head back, and takes a breath. Suna looks over Osamu, his breathing isn’t as heavy, and his pupils aren’t blown up as much, he looks exhausted.

“Sorry, sorry.” Osamu swallows, licking his lips.

He moves to push Suna off of him, but Suna reaches up, and cups his face, letting his thumb run over his flushed cheek. He turns his head, nuzzling into his palm, opening his mouth, and breathing out.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Suna asks softly, he’s never seen Osamu like this before. He’s always been one for scenting, everyone is, but he’s never been overly touchy, not with anyone but his brother, and even then Atsumu is the one initiating it.

Osamu closes his mouth and looks up at him. He takes a deep breath through his nose and nods, “I’m fine.” he clears his throat, and repeats, “I’m fine.”

Suna frowns, he wants to push but he knows Osamu won’t talk to him if he does. Instead he settles against his chest, nudging Osamu’s chin up so he can press his nose into his neck, and scent him properly.

They lay there for a few minutes, Suna laying on top of Osamu, nose touching the scent gland in his neck. Osamu’s arms tighten around him, keeping him close, as if Suna would ever want to leave the warmth of his arms.

“This helps.” Osamu breaks their silence, “this, scenting. Atsumu is allowed in, but not always, not when it gets bad. That’s when I can forget he’s out there, ‘n everything hurts.” He takes a breath, Suna can feel his muscles tense under him. “The pack’s clothes help too, it doesn't get bad often, not like last time. Just hot, and heavy.”

Suna nods, understanding he pulls back a bit, and slides off his body, settling next to him, resting his head on his chest. Listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Osamu presses his nose into Suna’s hair and closes his eyes again, “Atsumu came home yesterday, smelled like school, sweat, girls from our classes. Didn’t like that.”

Suna hums, realizing now why Atsumu was so insistent to scent their captains after practice today, and get home as quickly as he could after. “You told him, didn’t you?”

Osamu shakes his head, “nah, didn’t wanna bother him. Didn’t have to, though. Came home reeking of Aran and Kita.” he laughs lightly, “Never have to tell him anything, he always just knows.”

“Yeah, he’s annoying about it too.” Suna tips his head up to look up at him, smiling when he meets with his dark eyes.

“He’s annoyin’ about everything.” Something settles under Osamu’s skin, he’s able to relax enough he begins to purr. Suna doesn’t comment on it, the rumbling in his chest actually feels nice against his ear.

“You help the most.” Osamu admits quietly, “your clothes do, I mean.”

“Yeah? What about me right now.”

“Helps a lot, hell of a lot more than your clothes.” Osamu lets out a light laugh. “It’s like. It’s hard to explain. It feels like there’s a bad itch under my skin, that everything feels wrong but I can’t fix it. But then Atsumu comes around, or I have a pack member's clothes to scent, and it doesn’t scratch it, but it settles, doesn’t burn as bad.”

“Does it burn right now?” Suna lifts his hand up to touch his cheek again, the flush is still there, but settled now. He doesn’t look as if he’s overheating.

Osamu nuzzles his palm, it’s not as desperate as it was before, “no, you’ve scratched it.”

Suna smiles, soft and gentle. The itch is still there, Osamu doesn’t want to tell him how bad it really is, how bad it can get. This touch is enough to settle it, at least for now. He knows it’ll get bad again, that he’ll be locked alone in his room with nothing but his imagination and the faint scent on the clothes Suna lent him. But until then, this is enough.

Suna slides his hand to the back of his neck, pushing himself up so he can let Osamu rest his head on his shoulder.

“You look exhausted.” Suna’s voice is soft, Osamu doesn’t think he’s ever seen him be so gentle with him, with anyone. “You should sleep.”

“Stay with me?” It’s bold, especially being only halfway through his cycle. “Until I wake up, or it gets bad again, or Ma kicks you out. Stay until then?”

Suna nods, tipping his head to the side so Osamu can settle in the crook of his neck. “As long as I can.”

\---

“Atsumu, what are you doing in here?” His mother stands in his doorway, “Is Suna alone with your brother?”

Atsumu looks up and nods, “yeah, but-”

“Atsumu, he’s in _rut_ you can’t let him be alone with anyone, not even a Beta!” She turns from his door and rushes down the hall.

Atsumu scrambles out of bed, jumping out and chasing her down, catching her hand before she can open the door. “Ma, no, no, it’s fine! They’re fine, I wouldn’t let anything bad happen, promise!”

She ignores him and pushes the door open anyway, only to be shown the sight of two boys peacefully sleeping. Suna is still shirtless, but there are no marks on his body, Osamu’s nose is pressed in his neck, but his breathing is even, he looks the most relaxed he’s been the last few days. His arms are wrapped around the other boy, perhaps a bit too possessive, but she lets it go, not wanting to wake them over something that could just be a hug.

The scent of Osamu’s rut is still strong, but it’s clear nothing she was afraid of happened. She relaxes, letting out a relieved breath, and steps back, leaving the door open. Just because nothing happened now, doesn't mean there isn’t a risk for it later.

“That was stupid of you, ‘Tsumu. You know better than to leave an Alpha in rut alone with anyone that isn’t family, even if Suna is a Beta.”

“Has nothin’ to do with Suna being a Beta.” Atsumu huffs, following her to the kitchen, “he wouldn’t hurt him, even if he is outta his mind. I was in the next room over, could hear everything. I would have stopped anything before it happened, Ma, promise.”

“It was still stupid.” She tugs on his ear and he whines, pulling away, “don’t do that again, packmate or not.” She waits for him to nod before adding, “at least leave the door open, next time.”

Her son won’t listen to her, they never do. The least she can do is make sure they’re safe.

\---

Later that night Atsumu walks Suna down their road, he offers to walk the whole way home but Suna declines, knowing Atsumu gets uneasy when he’s away from home for too long, and isn’t there to protect his brother when he’s like this. Osamu is the same way, only able to feel truly settled if his brother is outside his door.

As they walk up to where their paths divert, Suna tips his head back to Atsumu, he suppresses a smile when he smells his brother’s scent all over him. “You do that on purpose?”

“Hm?”

“Your bag, leaving it in the club room. Did you do it on purpose, so I’d bring it back, and have to see Osamu like that?”

Atsumu flashes back to earlier that day, so much has happened it feels like weeks ago. He had to sit down on the club room bench so Kita could properly scent him, standing between his spread thighs so he could get close enough, bending down to press his nose into his neck. The only thing on his mind was silver and black hair, and a strong Alpha arms holding his shoulders steady.

He doesn’t even remember putting his bag down, let alone walking home without it.

Atsumu swallows and nods, “y-yeah, totally. All part of the plan.” He gives him a smirk, that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Suna stops to stare at him for a moment, he shakes his head with a scoff, and turns back to the road. “See you around, ‘Tsumu.”

“See ya.” Atsumu turns to make his way back home. He decides against commenting on the fact that Suna is definitely wearing one of Osamu’s shirts, and conveniently missing the jacket he walked in with.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos!! im running purely on adderall and caffeine
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! message me/send me an ask about haikyuu!! or the miya twins or literally anything else id LOVE to talk about it w more people!!


End file.
